To the limit
by D. Vie
Summary: 2005 año de dar y compartir, ¡Mentira! Año de problemas muy severos. Harry Potter emprenderá un viaje de tiempo completo, en el que intentará encontrar la forma de devolver a Hermione a su condición normal —Tu y yo estamos juntos en esto desde ahora Herms...—Solo que el tiempo no estaba a su favor.
1. En el Valle de Godric

****A:**** Harry Potter—Fanfiction (punto) net

 ** **Disclaimer:**** Todos los personajes que reconozcan son propiedad de la saga de—Harry Potter— Y a su respectivo autor: —J.K. Rowling― Así como la cinta cinematográfica a WB. Ningún personaje fue secuestrado, y mucho menos esta encerrado bajo llave en el closet de mi casa... hago uso de su existencia escrita para la creación de esta fanfiction, carente de algún fin de lucro.

 ** **Resumen:**** **2005, año de dar y compartir, ¡Mentira! Año de problemas muy severos. Harry Potter emprenderá un viaje de años, en el que intentará encontrar la forma de devolver a Hermione a su condición norma** **l** **—Tu y yo estamos juntos en esto desde ahora Herms...**

 ** **Advertencia:**** **Continuar con la lectura es riesgo del lector, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

En el Valle de Godric

(Año 2005)

.

.

Harry tomó todo lo que creyó necesario. Libros de pociones, ropa de invierno, pergaminos, plumas y tinta. Se abrigó lo más que pudo sin tener que recurrir a las ropas muggles. Esta vez quería pasar tan desapercibido cómo si sobre él hubiera un manto de invisibilidad.

Toció un poco, su garganta dolía horrores, y Hermione no estaba acta para apoyarlo con su malestar.

— _Hermione...—,_ claro, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?.

Dejó sus cosas aun lado, tenía que apurar el paso y conseguir ropa adecuada para la joven castaña, quizá algunos pañales, impermeable, botas y gorros. Nadie sabe que puede ser más necesario para una criatura de dos años de edad.

Pero, tan pronto como tomó una maleta para alistar las cosas de quien fuese su mejor amiga, las lagrimas desbordaron opacando el verdor de sus ojos.

Estaba en serios problemas y Hermione no estaba más para apoyarlo. No le diría que era mejor hacer , que precauciones tomar. No le enseñaría cómo lidiar con una nena de esa edad, ni menos podía decirle a quién recurrir en el peor de los casos.

Y ¿Si ella estuviera, lo regañaría si fallaba en algo al cuidarla? ¿Lo atosigaría con su inagotable fuente de sabiduría si estuviese allí con él? ¿Encontraría con su ayuda una solución a todo el asunto?

Era seguro, que bien con su ayuda todo sería más fácil.

Pero no estaba, al menos no en esencia pero si aún en presencia, ahora con dos años de edad durmiendo en un cunero.

—Vamos pequeña—, habló a punto de quebrar en llanto ante su pequeña presencia. Hermione dormía en calma, inconsciente ante los acontecimientos sucedidos veintidós años atrás.

Harry lo supo en cuanto la tomó en brazos y aguanto su peso aquel invierno, nada volvería a ser como fue. No hasta qué él hallara la manera de devolverla a su yo actual.

Si bien sonaba tan ridículo a cómo Harry lo pensaba, no podía ser una misión difícil de cumplir.

—Tu y yo estamos juntos en esto desde ahora Herms...

Y así, con su equipaje sobre el hombro y Hermione en brazos, Harry Potter empezó una nueva travesía.

.

* * *

Vie: ¡Hola! Un gustazo saludarlos desde lo más profundo de mi cuarto, dudas, sugerencias, y cualquier aclaración en la cajita de comentarios.


	2. Después de un tiempo

.

* * *

Después de un tiempo

* * *

Eran perseguidos, los cascos de los caballos resonando contra la grava, la lluvia haciendo el camino más difícil.

¿Porqué los persiguen jinetes? ¡Oh, cierto!

Era un pequeño poblado de algún lugar olvidado de la mano de Dios, un poblado muggle. ¿Y que hacen los muggles del campo al ver a seres que parecen pertenecer a alguna secta? Obvio, ¡Condenarlos!

Y ahí entraba él, con su ridícula "túnica elegante", corriendo como si el alma se le fuera en ello. En sus brazos, Hermione lloraba, la lluvia escondiendo la cantidad de lagrimas derramadas. Y él intentando apaciguar su llanto sin ningún resultado.

—¡Vamos Hermione, no llores!— habló todo lo fuerte que pudo, esquivando arbustos, árboles y piedras. La misión era llegar al traslador que había preparado por si el plan "A" fallaba, y (si por obra del desastre) el plan "B" se iba a la mierda, recurriría al plan "C": correr, correr como si no hubiera mañana (aunque ya en sí eso estaba haciendo), correr, correr y lanzar hechizos a los muggles con el riesgo de ser detectados en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Por lo cual mas le valía al plan "B" darlo todo de si.

...

Trato de no caer sobre su pecho, apoyó una rodilla sobre el cesped y respiró con fuerza.—Eso estuvo cerca—, soltó, empapado hasta la ultima hebra, y aun manteniendo entre sus brazos a la pequeña. — _"_ _al menos el plan "B" funcionó"_ —pensó, recordando cómo el plan "A" solo constaba de entrar y salir sin ser vistos. El fallo en el plan ocurrió cuando la lluvia inicio de improvisto y empapando a la pequeña esta misma empezó por llorar llamando la atención de los jinetes.

Tras medio año de búsquedas infructíferas, al fin había logrado encontrar la pista de un libro de pociones, tan antiguo que dudaba que lo que allí se hubiera escrito fuera poco más que prohibido.

La razón le había llevado a pensar en otras opciones, más, viendo el pequeño y tierno rostro de Hermione, cada vez le fue más difícil no pensar en cómo ella lo daría todo por él si estuviera en esa situación.

Harry Potter había hecho lo que ella jamas dudaría en hacer.

Dejo a Ginny Weasley, no dudo en partir sin compañía de Ron, dejo a la familia entera de pelirrojos sin avisar de su partida. No llamó a Luna, o a Neville.

Harry se marchó, porqué simplemente no pensó en si serían de ayuda o no, no razonó por un segundo. Se fue sin querer imaginar lo solo que se sentiría. Partió con la pequeña y frágil compañía de Hermione Granger.

Respiró profundo, su corazón acelerado y el pensamiento de mantener sana a su pequeña compañía. Apresuró su paso a la pequeña cabaña sobre la colina, perdida en un lugar del mundo mágico.

* * *

—¡Harry!—escuchó el joven de melena negra, decidió dejar de lado lo que estaba preparando e ir a observar que sucedía.

Tomó su abrigo gris del perchero, y acomodando su bufanda salio de la cabaña. Un frió viento le soplo en la cara, desordenando aun mas sus cabellos sin recortar. La nieve sepultaba el verde pasto que habría durante dos estaciones. Sonrió al observar frente a él a una pequeña de castaños y rizados cabellos señalar un muñeco de nieve.

—¡Harry!—gritó de nueva cuenta, feliz de verlo sonreír.

—¡Tienes el rostro completamente rojo, Hermione!

Ella rodó los ojos y cruzo sus bracitos sobre su pecho. Harry rió, duró solo un instante, pero se arrepintió enseguida de estar feliz de poder estar allí con Hermione.

" _¡Es Hermione Harry!_ —pensó caminando hacia ella, dejando escapar algo de la agría que había sentido—, _no lo olvides."_

La tomó en brazos, y le dijo en una sonrisa lo mucho que la quería mientras caminaba de nuevo a su hogar.

 _Y su corazón dio un tumbo; cómo si tratase de prevenir lo inevitable._

Estiró sus negros cabellos entre sus dedos, midiendo el largo. Había intentado cortarlo él mismo, más,

los nervios se apoderaban de él al no saber por donde iniciar. Tendría que hacer un intento, cortar un poco para no tener que esforzare en apartar su cabello de su vista cuando preparaba alguna poción.

Miró el reflejo, tras él una cama de dos plazas ocupaba al completo la modesta habitación, en el centro, Hermione descansaba envuelta entre montones de mantas y abrigos. El invierno estaba siendo tan crudo que Harry dudaba de poder abastecer de provisiones la morada en algún tiempo.

Era el primer invierno que pasaban juntos en esa pequeña cabaña. Aún dudaba de sus capacidades cómo creador de pociones, más era necesario esforzarse más. Temía que el tiempo pasará sobre él como alguna clase de broma, lo atormentaba no alcanzar su cometido.

Hermione tocio, Harry se preocupó.

Por la tarde de aquel duro despertar, bajo al sótano. Repasó sus utensilios, mortero, cuchillo de plata, balanza, frascos de vidrios vacíos, y un buen caldero de cobre.

Las pociones sobre el estante seguían en pie, ninguna vertida sobre el suelo o dejada en el abandono. Había de toda clase que pudo crear, para las enfermedades, de protección, poción para inducir sueño, para dormir sin soñar, crece huesos y antídotos en variedad.

Todos siguiendo un estricto margen de procedimientos, a falta del príncipe mestizo, había recurrido al libro de pociones y encantamientos que había logrado en su última incursión al mundo muggle.

No muy orgulloso, podría decir que poseía una considerable cantidad de pociones de aspecto... poco recurrentes, pese a su bajo conocimiento en la materia, había logrado seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones de cada poción elaborada.

Aunque bien podría presumir que se le deban genial los encantamientos. Seguro Hermione le daría un aceptable.

Suspiró tomando asiento cerca de la mesa de granito, pluma y tintero listos para inscribir en el pergamino. Cada anotación allí era un gran logro para Harry, aún no podía dejar de sorprenderse de la facilidad que habían demostrado los gemelos Weasley al crear encantamientos y hechizos.

—Aparecium*—, habló con voz ronca haciendo un movimiento con la barita en mano, el pergamino siguió intacto en su lugar, mientras las palabras surgían como borbotones de agua sobre el. No sentía gran apego por la letras, más era una de las maneras de mantener su investigación intacta.

Escuchó como Hermione corría sobre el suelo de madera, parecía ir de un lado a otro. — _Tal vez con algún libro que aún no puede comprender, arrastrando el enorme suéter que le he dejado..._ —pensó. Un pinchazo en su cabeza le hizo soltar la pluma que había tomado.

Tomó su barita y subió de a dos los escalones. La puerta de la cabaña retumbando con golpes fuertes e insistentes. Harry frunció el ceño. Miró a Hermione que permanecía oculta bajo la única mesa del espacio. Los golpes no cesaban.

Una voz potente se dejó oír al fin: —¿Hay alguien en casa?—preguntó.

Harry giró a ver a Hermione que se mantenía en silencio, le hizo una seña con el dedo indice sobre sus labios. Ella asintió. Tal vez con algo de suerte se trataría de la Policía Metropolitana de Londres, más (siendo realistas) dudaba que la misma Scotland Yard* le hiciera el agradable honor de visitarlo en su humilde morada.

Tomó su barita caminando sin hacer ruido, y verifico que el último hechizo que lanzó no hubiera sido tan potente como creyó, llamó a Hermione con la mano, ella negó. Sus ojos opacos por la incertidumbre. Sintió cómo su corazón se encogía.

—Señor Potter, en nombre del Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt la máxima autoridad del ministerio de magia, le ordeno abra la puerta en este instante.

Lo vio venir, asi pues realizó un movimiento de mano y la barita hizo desaparecer todo lo que en la cabaña había. Tomó a Hermione en brazos, agradeciendo no tener que pedirle que se sostuviera con fuerza de él. Bajó nuevamente, un ordinario baúl guardando en el centro.

Y desapareció con todo lo que alguna vez fue la pequeña cabaña en la colina, sabiendo que al entrar los aurores solo encontrarían un lugar en ruinas.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo y de inmediato comenzó a lanzar hechizos de protección en torno a él y su pequeña compañía.

—Con el tiempo todo se puede Hermione.—Dijo emprendiendo la búsqueda de su nuevo hogar, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia el centro de Londres Muggle. —Si no puedes con el enemigo, pasa desapercibido*—Sonrió a sabiendas de las palabras que había cambiado en aquel dicho, sintió como la pequeña se dormía con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro.

Un largo camino por recorrer hacia su destino, pero por Hermione, todo valía la pena.

* * *

Vie:

¡Hola, mis muy estimados lectores! Claro, ¡por fin les traigo el segundo capitulo de To the limit!

Podría agregar que lamento el retraso con la actualización, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que duden de mis sinceras palabras. Así pues me queda más que agradecer los comentarios, los follows y favs de quienes se han arriesgado a incursionar en esta novata historia de mi creación.

Cómo sabrán ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, el mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a la dinámica mente de J. K. Rowling, yo solo libero algunas de mis ideas en fan-fictions.

Ahora pues, aclaro que pronto el trama se desarrollara de una forma más agradable (?) no se los aseguro, pero pretendo que no quede estancado en un caso tan inexplicable.

Nuevamente les agradezco por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Nos leemos. ;3

Para dudas o aclaraciones, les sugiero enviármelos en la caja de comentarios. (Risas)

[Aparecium* revela lo escrito con tinta invisible. Deduscan pues que too este tiempo el tintero de Harry parecía vació.]

[Scotland Yard* Policía Metropolitana de Londres]

[Si no puedes con el enemigo, pasa desapercibido* Si no puedes con el enemigo, unetele]


End file.
